Whiskey Lullaby
by InfinitiAndBeyond
Summary: I suck at summaries but - One Shot and song fic, set before B&B get together. It is slightly AU, because I know the characters would probably never act like this.


"Booth. Please, stop."

"Stop what, _Temperance_?" he asked in an icy cold tone.

"This. Stop this! You can't go and get drunk every night, for no reason. It's not good for you." Temperance Brennan was always the voice of reason.

"There is a reason. Now unless you plan on joining me, I think you should leave Bones."

"No. Talk to me. Why are you doing this to yourself Booth?"

_Because of you_, a voice in his head whispered, _because I love you and you don't return the sentiment_. He ignored it, he ignored _her_.

"Please." She pleaded, not only with her words, but with her eyes; her actions.

"Just leave. Please."

Brennan knew there wasn't anything she could do to convince him otherwise, Booth was a stubborn man, much like herself. He was in pain, she could see that, but the cause of that pain was unknown to her. She wouldn't know before it was too late.

_She put him out, like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette__  
__She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget__  
__We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time__  
__But he never could get drunk enough, to get her off his mind__  
__Until the night_

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger__  
__And finally drank away her memory__  
__Life is short, but this time it was bigger,__  
__Than the strength he had to get up off his knees__  
__We found him with his face down in the pillow,__  
__With a note that said, 'I'll love her till I die.'__  
__And when we buried him beneath the willow__  
__The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

"We're sorry, Dr. Brennan." The man at the front of the group said as he approached her, all of their faces sincere as he spoke the words.

"No. No, no. Let me see him. No! _No_!" she cried, her voice strangled.

"We did all that we could, but he had loss too much blood. He didn't make it to the O.R. on time."

"You Bastards! You should have saved him!" she growled, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"We did all that we could, Dr. Brennan. You should know, a gunshot to the head is quite fatal." Another doctor spoke quietly, as he handed her an envelope, "He was clutching this in his hand when they found him."

Looking down at the stark white piece of paper, she almost lost it when she saw the word 'Bones' scrawled across the surface in his familiar penmanship. She tore the envelope open, taking out a folded piece of paper, and began to read his suicide note.

_Bones,  
I know you'll blame yourself for this, but don't. There were so many reasons this had to happen; so many reasons why I couldn't take it anymore.  
Like Parker, and how I'm missing out on so much of his life, and I'll never be a good father to him. He needs someone he can look up to, like Becca's fiancé, not the miserable man he sees every other weekend.  
The reason I haven't been working for the past month is because I had gotten fired. I don't know if Sully told you or not, but I lost it in his office one day. I threatened him, even had my gun out, and pointed at his head. I was going to do it Bones. I didn't do it though, because I thought about how you would never forgive me. I would do anything to get to be your guy. I love you, and I have since our first case together.  
Yeah, you can be a real smart-ass sometimes, and the fact that you don't know anything about pop culture can get a little annoying, but those are things that make you, you – the woman that I've loved for years. I know you don't feel the same, but I had to tell you.  
There was no point anymore. I'm so sorry Bones._

_I'll always love you, even when I'm gone,  
Yours, Booth._

By the end of the letter, Brennan was shaking uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face as she whispered "I loved you Booth" Over and over again.

_The rumours flew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself__  
__For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath__  
__She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time__  
__But she never could get drunk enough, to get him off her mind__  
__Until the night_

The next three weeks, Temperance Brennan was no longer her cold, compartmentalized, calculated and controlled self. She was broken, hurting, and dead-inside. She had come to love Booth, had started believing in love and family because of his influence over her. Though she would have never told him, because of her fear of rejection, the one rejection she wouldn't be able to take. _Now it's too late Temp_, her inner voice told her, and she knew that it was right. She had started drinking after his funeral, and had arrived for work drunk enough times to get her suspended. The old Temperance Brennan would have minded, but the new one didn't care, it meant she could miss him more, drink more, and spend her days looking at pictures of him. God, she missed him so much.

And eventually, that became too much to bear.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger__  
__And finally drank away his memory__  
__Life is short, but this time it was bigger__  
__Than the strength she had to get up off her knees__  
__We found her with her face down in the pillow__  
__Clinging to his picture for dear life__  
__We laid her next to him beneath the willow__  
__While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Her friends had her buried beside him. When they were told she was found with pictures of him in her clenched fist, they knew it was what she wanted.

"They can finally be together." Angela sobbed at the funeral, mourning the loss of her best friend.

"They always were together in their hearts, now it will just be easier for them to admit it." Cam whispered, tears silently falling from her eyes.

The rest of the team was there too – Zack, Hodgins, Sweets, Daisy and even Gordon Gordon – all mourning differently, all missing their friends, who had left too soon. But all who were there knew that, together, in the afterlife, Booth and Brennan would finally be together. Forever.

**A.N. - Song is Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley. I know this is probably really far fetched behaviour from Booth and Brennan, but the song called to me. I was crying while writing this whole thing, to be honest. Hope you liked it! And no, I don't own Bones or Whiskey Lullaby **

**Reviews are loved, by the way!**


End file.
